


Always on the run

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Law being on the run, M/M, finding a place, medicus!Law, medievial setting, prompt from tumblr, secretly wicca!Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law was just a medicus, but the townspeople were too afraid and too simpleminded to see the truth, so he had to run again. Maybe he found a place to stay and being save with the redhead living outside of town with three of his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always on the run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_northstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_northstar/gifts).



> This is part of some prompts I got on tumblr. If you want one for yourself, go and write me something!  
> http://redhairedbastard-writes.tumblr.com/  
> Maybe also leave a kudo or/and a comment!

He should have listened to his friends long ago. These people here aren't really comfortable around people like him. He looked around and sneaked around a corner, when he saw them. The townspeople with their forks and burning torches.

“Not again...”

“...GET THE WICCA!”

Law rolled his honey coloured eyes and hide behind a corner. He knew that scream far too well. He wasn't into witchcraft, but those idiotic townspeople thought he was, because they don't know anything about the real healing of the plants or how to stabilize a broken bone after detecting it correctly. Most of them didn't even know how to bath right according to the smell. 

“HE MUST BURN!”

And again Law had to run. Why must he make the same mistake over and over again? Trying to help those people? He must have a too soft heart! He could hear people running towards the ally he was crouching in. Law knew a certain hidden exit out of the town and towards the lands which weren't part of the town itself but had trading with them. So in a mad dash he made his way out of town and over the fields. In the near distance he could see three different buildings.

The barn looked old, but functional and it would be okay for him. He just need to hide, till they aren't after him any more so he could go on with his journey. He run to the barn, which was between a little house and an open forge. The barn was the home of a cow and two sheep and a horse. The man could also hear a few pigs being happily noisy behind the bar, when he inched closer towards the sheep.

The screams were quiet, at least for now. They haven't found him now and he sighed softly, resting his tired body against the wood of the barn, slowly slipped down. He didn't quite care, that he might sat in the dirt. He was just tired of his run and wanted nothing but to rest for a while. He wanted to wait till nightfall so he could escape from the lands with the help of the night. Law hoped Fortuna was on his side just this once, he had been out of luck for quite a while now.

“I'm just taking a look after Edna. She'd been rather noisy the last few days...”

His eyes widened in shook, when he suddenly heard the deep and rather soft voice of a man from outside. Fortuna wasn't on his side again like it seemed and suddenly before he could do anything against it, the door got opened. He wasn't even able to hide somewhere, just sat there in horror.

In the door way stood a broad chested and wide shouldered man. His thick and dark red hair was braided back and his face was clean shaven. He could see his left arm being covered in burn marks, most likely from the forge. 

“Bloody hell! What do you want here? This is not a tavern!”

He growled, while squinting his eyes at the cowering man. Law had to suppress any noises, which wanted to force their way out, still in shook at the other's sudden appearance. 

“EUSTASS! HAVE YOU SEEN THE WICCA?”

His burning amber gaze was still glued on him and Law looked up in shook and anxiety crept up his spine, leaving him shivering. This was his end. Those were his final last moments! 

“Please... I'm no wicca... I'm just a medicus. I just want to help people! I... I can help you! I don't need much! Please! I just want to live!”

He had never really begged in his life and he felt shame colouring his cheeks, when he lowered his gaze, biting his bottom lip, squinting his eyes shut. 

“NAH! HAVEN'T SEEN A SINGLE SOUL!”

The loud voice boomed through the barn and made Law look up in hope and still anxiety. They didn't knew each other and his life was now in those big and strong hands. Strangely he felt save, the moment he saw that little smile on the pale face. He wasn't the wicca. But he learned fast, that Eustass Kid, as he went by this name, was one himself instead.

The redhead had seen something in a past dream and he knew it was somehow part of their destiny that they had met each other. Law didn't really mind. He was save and he found a home where he could stay and where he belongs. The feelings between them developed slowly from knowing each other, to friendship, to warming each other in the night. They never showed it to the outside, but it was enough what they had. 

Kid's friends had adapted rather fast to the bearded male and welcomed him warmly. The townspeople never chased him again, because he was under Kid's protection.


End file.
